This invention relates in general to a shelving unit and more particularly to the structural beams in the shelving unit. Several products are similar to this product in that they rely on beams affixed to posts to form a rigid shell that in turn supports shelf members. The same problems and disadvantages associated with prior art disclosed in the original CARGO-RACK patent application nonetheless exist for purposes of this Continuation-in-Part application. Generally, the disadvantages related to inadequate load bearing capacities, over-sized units, multiplicity of components required for assembly along with potential instability of shelving units.